The Phantom of the West
is the twenty-third episode of Kamen Rider Build. It features the full and proper debut of Kamen Rider Rogue after his brief appearance at the end of the previous episode as well as the debut of the Engine Bro's and Remocon Bro's. It also features the death of Kiba. Synopsis There was never a clear winner from the result of the representative battle! Seito uses this opportunity to make their move to overtake the Hokuto government! Grease and his gang immediately head towards Hokuto to check on their lands. Meanwhile, Ryuga is aching to fight them off, but Sento stops him saying that it would be considered an act of invasion. After their sudden invasion of Hokuto without warning, the last of Hokuto’s military weapons are standing up to defend their homeland… Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Build: *Kamen Rider Cross-Z Charge: *Kamen Rider Grease: *Kamen Rider Rogue: *Blood Stalk: *Castle Hazard Smash: *Owl Hazard Smash: *Engine Bro's: *Remocon Bro's: Forms and Collectibles Used Fullbottles *'Bottle used:' **Build ***Biotic: Rabbit ***Abiotic: Tank ***Other: Hazard Trigger, RabbitTank Sparkling **Grease ***Biotic: N/A ***Abiotic: Helicopter (In Sclash Driver) **Rogue ***Crocodile Crack **Blood Stalk ***Biotic: Cobra ***Abiotic: N/A **Castle Hazard Smash ***Castle **Owl Hazard Smash ***Fukurou *'Form used:' **Build ***RabbitTank Hazard Form, RabbitTank Form, RabbitTank Sparkling Form Sclashjellies *'Jelly used:' **Cross-Z Charge ***Dragon **Grease ***Robot Gears *'Gear used:' **Engine Bro's ***Gear Engine **Remocon Bro's ***Gear Remocon, Gear Engine (in Nebulasteam Gun) Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 2, . *'Formula of the title:' \sqrt{x-2\sqrt{x+2\sqrt{x+2\sqrt{x-...}}}}=1+4\sqrt{3}\sin20^\circ=23 ( Question 507) *'Fullbottles Obtained:' N/A *'Closing Screen Fullbottles & Gears:' **Kamen Rider: Rogue **Kaiser: Remocon Bro's **Fullbottles: ***Biotic: Crocodile Crack **Gears: ***Gear Remocon *'Count at episode end' **'Bottles in Build's possession': ***'Biotic': Rabbit, Taka, Panda, Kaizoku, Phoenix, Unicorn, Rose, Turtle, Kabutomushi, Dog, Spider, Tora, Kujira, Shika, Kirin, Penguin, Obake, Hachi, Sai ***'Abiotic': Tank, Gatling, Rocket, Syoubousya, Densya, Light, Smapho, Keshigomu, Watch, Camera, Televi, Mic, Reizoku, UFO, Jet, Pyramid, Senpuki, Sukebo, Magnet, Sensuikan, Dryer ***'Other': RabbitTank Sparkling **'Bottles in Cross-Z Charge's possession': ***'Biotic': Dragon ***'Abiotic': Lock ***'Other': Cross-Z Dragon **'Bottles in Grease's possession': ***'Biotic': Wolf, Kuma, Kuwagata, Fukurou ***'Abiotic': Robot, Helicopter **'Bottles in Rogue's possession': Bat, Crocodile Crack **'Bottles in Blood Stalk's possession': ***'Biotic': Cobra, Gorilla, Ninjya, Harinezumi, Lion, Octopus, Same ***'Abiotic': Diamond, Comic, Soujiki, Bike **'Bottles in Castle Hazard Smash's possession': Castle **'Jellies in Cross-Z Charge's possession:' Dragon **'Jellies in Grease's possession:' Robot **'Gears in Engine Bro's's possession:' Gear Engine **'Gears in Remocon Bro's's possession:' Gear Remocon *During the introduction of the Engine and Remocon Bro's, the events of Heisei Generations FINAL are mentioned; specifically with the similarity of the Bro's to the Kaisers. *This episode reveals that if the Hazard Trigger is ejected while Build is in a Hazard Form (before Build uses the Overflow finisher), he will be reverted back into the regular version of that form. *Several times throughout this episode, a scream can be heard while Rogue is using his powers. While the scream is part of the transformation dialogue, it's heard again when Rogue shoots at Cross-Z Charge at point blank using his Nebulasteam Gun's Funky Break. **The scream was also heard in the DX Crocodile Crack Fullbottle (except during the Crack-Up Finish) and in the Nebulasteam Gun (during the Funky Break and Funky Shot finishers using the aforementioned item) DVD/Blu-ray releases *Kamen Rider Build Volume 6 features episodes 21-24: The Unstoppable Hazard, Victory of Tears, The Phantom of the West and A Man Called Rogue. *Blu-ray Collection 2 comes with 12 episodes. Build Vol. 6.jpg|''Kamen Rider Build'' Volume 6, DVD 91R ZCOJk0L. SL1469 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Build'' Collection 2, Blu-ray External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 西のファントム *Toei TV's official episode guide for 西のファントム References